Break Up!
by kinana
Summary: "Akashi-kun aku ingin kita putus." Furihata berkata dan Akashi terdiam mematung /Fan Fiksi ini mengandung homo!/ Rating T plus/ #AkaFuri! #44/12Week #FirstTime #SadistikXMasokis


"Akashi–kun. Aku ingin kita putus."

Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, kata – kata itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut berbibir seksi milik Furihata Kouki dan Akashi Seijuurou tertegun, pemuda bersurai merah dengan sepasang heterokrom yang menghiasi matanya itu berdiri kaku dimpat. Namun, meskipun begitu dia tetap memandang angkuh kekasih coklatnya. Seijuurou sangat yakin, kekasihnya ini hanya bercanda.

'_Yah, lelucon yang bagus, Kouki.' _Pikir Seijuurou sambil berseringai kecil. Seijuurou menatap kekasihnya yang masih berdiri didepannya, iris coklat sewarna tanah milik kekasihnya itu disinggahi kilat keteguhan. Jujur, Seijuurou merasa sedikit takut akan kesungguhan kalimat yang beberapa detik lalu keluar dari mulut Kouki.

"Aku benar–benar ingin putus. Akashi–san."

Seakan mengerti bahwa Seijuurou tidak menganggapnya serius, Kouki kembali mengulang kalimatnya, kali ini dengan _suffix '–san'_ bukan lagi dengan _'–kun'_. Seijuurou berfikir, mungkin kali ini kekasihnya bersungguh–sungguh, maka dari itu Seijuurou bertanya, berharap telinganya salah dengar atau apa—pokoknya kalimat mengerikan tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Ma'af, Kouki?"

Seijuurou bertanya lembut, lalu dia mulai melihat Kouki menggigit bibirnya kecil, tubuh mungil pemuda coklat itu bergetar, dan iris coklat dengan ukuran serupa biji semangka itu mulai berkaca–kaca, meskipun disana tetap tersirat ketegasan mendalam.

"Aku sudah lelah Akashi–san. _Sangat lelah._" Kouki memulai, dua kata paling akhir dalam kalimatnya diucapkan dengan tekanan berlebih, pemuda coklat itu mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas berat sejenak sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Seijuurou menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan jantung berdentum kencang mengacaukan irama detakannya. Benar–benar, hanya Kouki yang bisa membuatnya berdetak sampai seperti ini.

_**Padahal sudah sejauh ini.**_

_**Padahal kita sudah tinggal bersama.**_

"Aku lelah. Aku tidak bisa mengerti mngapa Akashi–san mau menerima pernyataan cinta ku dua tahun lalu. Tapi, aku lelah karena meskipun Akashi–san memilikiku, Akashi–san juga berkencan dengan yang lain. Jadi, aku pikir, lebih baik aku melepaskan Akashi–san daripada aku tersakiti—egois memang. Tapi tetap, _lebih baik kita putus saja Akashi–san._"

Sejenak jeda. Hanya ada angin sepoi–sepoi yang dengan nakalnya memainkan surai coklat Kouki sementara Seijuurou masih mencerna kalimat yang barusan dia dengar.

_Eh, apa tadi?_

_Kouki mau…putus denganku?_

Kouki menghela nafas ketika mendapati Seijuurou yang hanya terdiam. Ini semua salah Seijuurou. Dua tahun lalu, Kouki menyatakan cinta yang menyusup dalam hatinya untuk pemuda merah itu pada Seijuurou, Kouki senang pernyataan cintanya diterima dan Seijuurou bersikap sangat manis terhadapnya meskipun kadang kala ada saat dimana dia menjadi sangat ketakutan karena sifat absolut pemuda merah itu masih belum hilang. Namu sayang, sikap manis itu tidak hanya untuk Kouki. Pemuda itu memergoki Seijuurou ketika sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain disebuah restoran makanan cepat saji pada bulan ke dua mereka pacaran, lalu bulan selanjutnya dia melihat Seijuurou bergandengan mesra dengan pamuda bersurai putih yang memiliki wajah cukup manis, lalu bulan berikutnya dia melihat Seijuurou berciuman dengan orang selain dirinya. Dia tersakiti. Sungguh. Tapi rasa cintanya terhadap Seijuurou membuatnya bertahan, dia fikir jika dia bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama dan terus mencurahkan cintanya maka Seijuurou akan melihat pada dirinya saja.

_**Namun masalahnya, sedikit lama itu sampai kapan?**_

Itu adalah bisikan yang mesnyusup dalam hatinya ketika pada bulan kelima dia curhat pada Kuroko Tetsuya mengenai Seijuurou yang _berselingkuh._ Tetsuya bilang Kouki harus meminta Seijuurou untuk berhenti selingkuh, atau pilihan paling buruknya, Kouki _harus putus _dengan Seijuurou. Tentu saja, Kouki menggeleng kuat–kuat pada saran terakhir Tetsuya. Lalu, pemuda dengan surai dan iris bagai langit cerah itu menyeruput _milk shake_nya sambil memandang Kouki kasihan. _**Tetsuya bilang Kouki masokis karena menunggu Seijuurou.**_

Ini adalah tahun kedua Kouki dan Seijuurou berpacaran, saat Kouki sedang sibuk memilih hadiah hari jadi mereka yang cocok untuk _seme_nya yang super kaya itu Kouki melihatnya. Akashi Seijuurou, dengan manik heterokromnya yang masih menyorot dingin mempesona, dengan kemeja putih dilapisi rompi hitam dan celana _jeans _hitam dari merek terkenal yang membalut sempurna ditubuh tegapnya, sedang berbisik pada seorang gadis dengan surai pendek berwarna jingga yang Kouki tidak dapat lihat wajahnya. Dan Kouki merasakan jantungnya ditusuk belati ketika dia mendapati Seijuurou menunduk untuk mencium gadis yang sedang tertawa–tawa kesenangan.

_Kouki sudah memutuskan, inilah batasnya. Dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Dia tidak bisa menahan Seijuurou dengan ikatan ini, bisa saja waktu itu Seijuurou menerima dirinya karena terpaksa kan? Ikatan ini terlalu rapuh ternyata._

Pikiran–pikiran buruk langsung menyerang Kouki saat itu, tentang mungkin saja Seijuurou hanya kasihan padanya, mungkin Kouki hanya akan menjadi mainan Seijuurou saja, mungkin suatu saat nanti, ketika Seijuurou sudah bosan Kouki akan ditinggalkan seperti para selingkuhan sebulan milik tuan muda Akashi itu. Makanya, sebelum Kouki yang tersakiti lebih dalam, sebelum rasa cintanya semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan, Kouki sudah memutuskan, _dia akan melepaskan Seijuurou._ Pasti akan sakit, karena bagaimanapun Seijuurou telah mencuri hatinya, namun tidak akan sesakit ketika Seijuurou yang memutuskannya, kan?

Jadi, disinilah Kouki sekarang, disebuah taman dengan Seijuurou yang sedang mematung, tanpa hadiah hari jadi yang kedua tahun ataupun senyuman lembut seperti biasanya. Hanya ada gigitan bibir, tubuh bergetar dan mata yang berkaca–kaca.

Tap.

Seijuurou mendekat. Namun, secapat Seijuurou mendekat, secepat itu pula Kouki mundur.

"Katakan Kouki. Kamu masih Kouki_ku, _kan?"

Suara Seijuurou terdengar lebih berat dan lebih menakutkan, tapi Kouki tidak akan mundur lagi. Dia sudah merasa kenyang dengan semua perselingkuhan Seijuurou. Maka, Kouki menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak Akashi–san. Aku _bukan lagi Koukimu._"

Kouki mempertegas gelengannya dengan kata–kata yang dapat membuat Seijuurou hancur didalam—meskipun dari luar wajah tampan itu tetap angkuh.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang." Kouki berkata lagi ketika Seijuurou hanya diam ditempat tanpa berkata apapun. Dengan hati yang terbakar hingga menjadi debu dan tertiup angin pemuda coklat itu berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman itu tanpa menyadari Seijuurou yang sedang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Tanggal dua belas dibulan april akan menjadi tanggal yang paling Kouki benci mulai saat ini.

Hiks.

Tidak tahan, air mata dengan deras menuruni kedua pipi sang pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru saja meninggalkan orang yang sangat dia cintai.

_Kenapa aku harus mencintai pemuda brengsek sepertinya, Ya Tuhan?_

* * *

_**kinana present an AkaFuri fanfiction**_

_**Break Up!**_

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tatadoshi dan fan fiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk para LeChi di #44/12Week ini, saya memilih **_**first time**_** sebagai **_**promt **_**utama dan **_**SM**_** sebagai **_**promt **_**alternatif. Fan fiksi ini dibuat untuk tujuan senang–senang dan tidak mengambil keuntungan meteri sekecil apapun.**

**Selamat menikmati~**

* * *

Lima menit berlalu dan Akashi Seijuurou masih berdiri diam ditempatnya.

_Kouki…benar–benar memutuskannya?_

_Kali ini…dia benar–benar tidak memiliki status apapun dengan Kouki?_

_Koukinya pergi?_

_Ha. Ha._

Seijuurou tertawa lirih ketika pemikiran–pemikiran itu merasuki dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya. Ini pertama kalinya Kouki berkata seperti itu, ini pertama kalinya ada seorang manusia yang berani memutus ikatan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou kembali merasa kehilangan setelah kematian ibundanya, ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Seijuurou kembali merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di jantungnya. Rasanya, jantungnya ingin berhenti berdetak saja.

"Kouki…"

Seijuurou berbisik lirih memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya, wajah pemuda tampan itu ditutupi dengan helaian–helaian merah yang berantakan. Ya. Seijuurou tahu ini salahnya. Kouki pergi karena dia. Kouki _memutuskannya karena dia berselingkuh._ Seijuurou sudah tahu kalau selama ini Kouki tahu tentang _dirinya_ yang _berselingkuh_ dari pemuda coklat itu. Namun, yang tidak Kouki tahu adalah, meskipun Seijuurou melakukan kencan dengan orang–orang _selipan_ itu, seluruh bagian dalam diri Seijuurou terfokus untuk Kouki.

Diam–diam dalam tiap perselingkuhannya dia melihat bagaimana Kouki yang menatapnya sedih dan terluka, bagaimana Kouki yang meringis sakit, atau Kouki yang diam–diam terisak sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Seijuurou dan _selingkuhannya._

Seijuurou suka melihat Kouki yang tersakiti dan tertekan seperti itu. Darahnya seketika bergejolak dalam tarian adrenalin, jantungnya seketika berdentum lebih kencang, dia bersikap manis pada selingkuhannya hanya untuk menarik ekspresi menyedihkan milik _mantan kekasihnya._

Karena Seijuurou menikmati ekspresi Kouki yang seperti itu. _**Seijuurou merasa Kouki menjadi berkali–kali lipat lebih seksi. Dan manis. Dan enak untuk dinikmati.s**_

_**Sungguh. Akashi Seijuurou sangat mencintai Furihata Kouki.**_

_Damn!_

_Apa yang telah kulakukan?!_

Seijuurou tersadar dan membatin depresi, dia mengacak surai merahnya dengan putus asa sambil berteriak frustasi.

Smirk.

Lalu bibirnya menorah seringai menyeramkan.

"Kouki~ kh…hahahahaha Kouki_ku~ _Kouki_ku! Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa kabur. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Sayang._"

Gila. Furihata Kouki benar–benar berhasil membuat sayaraf–syaraf kewarasan Akashi Seijuurou putus secara permanen—dalam arti yang tidak sepenuhnya benar tentunya.

.

.

.

_Senin, 13 April 2015_

Furihata Kouki menatap pada manusia–manusia dengan berbagai macam perbedaan yang berlalu lalang didepannya, iris coklat miliknya menatap sebuah gedung besar dengan warna putih sebagai dominan. Dia sedang berada di halaman depan kampusnya, menunggu Tetsuya yang katanya ingin ke took buku bersama.

"Kouki,"

Sebuah suara yang melantun lembut bagai sepoi angin itu membuat Kouki menoleh kebelakang, pemuda coklat itu pun langsung menyesali tindakannya dalam hati. Sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou berdiri tidak lebih dari dua meter didepannya, dan seperti biasa, pemuda itu terlihat tampan dalam balutan sepatu _kets_, jeans hitam dan kemeja merah kotak–kotak.

Deg. Deg.

Kouki berusaha menekan dan membunuh debaran jantungnya.

"Ummm…apa ada yang kamu perlukan Akashi–san?" tanya Kouki. Seijuurou mendecih pelan dan menatap tidak suka pada Kouki.

"Tentu ada. Aku ingin kamu kembali menjadi kekasihku! Ayo balikan!" Seijuurou berseru _to the point_.

Sebersit kilat kesedihan dan sedikit kilat harapan muncul dimanik Kouki, namun pemuda coklat itu menggeleng ketika otaknya memutar konsekuensi jika dirinya menerima Seijuurou kembali. Bukan tidak mungkin kan Seijuurou akan _berselingkuh_ lagi? Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan.

"Tidak bisa Akashi–san. Aku tidak mau." Bagaikan bisa ular yang mengandung racun menyakitkan, baik Kouki maupun Seijuurou merasa tersakiti dengan dua kalimat yang Kouki berikan.

"Hei? Tidak bisakah kamu memberi kesempatan padaku lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah lelah Akashi–san, kupikir aku sudah cukup terluka,"

"Jika kamu berani mengambil resiko untuk terluka lagi Kouki, aku tidak akan melukaimu."

"Masalahnya, Akashi–san,"

Kouki memberi jeda sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan memantapkan hatinya—yang entah sudah berbentuk seperti apa—sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak berani mengambil resiko itu."

Putus Kouki mutlak.

"Baiklah."

Tumben. Biasanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Aku hanya ingin minta ma'af oke?" tanya Seijuurou, dia terdengar sangat frustasi sekarang, membuat hati Kouki mulai merasa tidak tega.

"Aku benar–benar minta ma'af karena selingkuh darimu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mema'afkanku, Kouki. Hanya saja, aku ingin kamu tahu bahwa dua tahun lebih satu hari yang lalu aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku bukan karena aku kasihan padamu, tetapi karena aku mencintaimu. Kamu dengar itu?_ Aku mencintaimu. Sangat._"

Seijuurou menatap Kouki yang kini dipenuhi mimik ketidak percayaan. Baru kali ini Seijuurou mengatakan _'cinta'_ padanya, entah itu bohongan atau sungguhan.

Kouki merasa jika pernyataan _'cinta'_ Seijuurou untuknya memasuki kategori 'bohongan', makanya dia mulai bertanya–tanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu _berselingkuh? _Kamu bilang_ kamu mencintaiku._" Penekanan dibeberapa kata ditambah untuk member kesan tegas—atau menuntut?

"Karena menurutku kamu seksi oke? Kamu seksi ketika kamu sedang kesal atau marah atau cemburu. _Kamu benar–benar seksi._"

Seijuurou menekan kalimat terakhirnya, lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba–tiba terasa kering sambil menatap Kouki dalam–dalam. Pemuda merah itu benar–benar tidak membiarkan iris Kouki lepas dari sepasang iris heterokrom miliknya.

"Dan itu benar–benar membuatku _bergairah _sekaligus _terangsang._"

Blush.

Kouki tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang akibat perkataan mantan _seme_nya.

_Dasar pemuda mesum brengsek!_

Dalam hati Kouki menyumpahi Seijuurou yang masih memandangnya bernafsu.

"Jadi?" tanya Seijuurou polos.

Ha–ah.

Kouki menghela nafas.

"Baik lah, aku akan mencoba mema'afkanmu Akashi–san."

"Kita balikan?"

"Tidak. Aku bilang 'aku akan mencoba mema'afkanmu' itu bukan berarti 'aku _sudah_ mema'afkanmu' atau '_kita bisa balikan'_. Setidaknya aku butuh waktu."

Kini gantian Seijuurou yang menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi kupikir kamu pantas mendapat sedikit pelukan?" Kouki berkata dengan sedikit nada malu–malu yang menyelip disana, pemuda bersurai coklat yang menurut Seijuurou paling sempurna itu membuka kedua lengannya.

Senyum.

Senyum lembut nan lega terukir manis di wajah tampan Seijuurou. Jika sudah seperti ini itu artinya Kouki sudah sedikit membuka hatinya yang ditambal sana–sini untuk ditempati Seijuurou lagi.

Seijuurou berjalan tergesa melenyapkan jarak tiga meter antara dirinya dan Kouki, lalu pewaris tunggal klan Akashi itu memeluk pinggang Kouki dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Kouki. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku minta padamu." Seijuurou mendongak, dan berdiri perlahan.

Sret.

Seijuurou memberikan pelukan erat yang dibalas dengan keterdiaman sang surai coklat.

"Aku tahu aku brengsek. Namun, bisakah kamu kembali kerumah kita bersamaku? Aku merasa sangat kehilangan dan kesepian ketika kamu dan barang–barangmu tidak lagi ada disana. Bagiku rumah itu adalah tempat dimana ada _kamu._ Jadi, aku hanya ingin kamu ada ditempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Seijuurou membenamkan wajahnya diantara helaian coklat Kouki. Dengan rakus dia menghirup aroma khas Kouki yang menjadi candu baginya dan sudah sangat dia rindukan.

"Baik lah…"

Jawaban Kouki itu seketika membuat Seijuurou ingin menari ditengah kampus. Untung Kouki sangat baik hati jadi Seijuurou tidak perlu menggunakan cara kasar untuk menjadikan Kouki sebagai miliknya kembali. Dia cuman harus menggoda Kouki tiap hari dirumah mereka, melakukan hal–hal manis untuk pemuda coklat itu, membuang semua manusia yang menjadi _selingannya_ selama ini, dan yang terpenting melamar Kouki dengan sebuah cincin perak yang sudah dia siapkan diatas _buffet_ diruang tamu rumah mereka.

Okay, ini mudah. Seijuurou tidak butuh apapun selain Kouki. Jadi ini akan menjadi akhir bahagia untuk dirinya dan Kouki_nya_.

Remas. Remas.

Seijuurou meremas bokong kenyal Kouki yang sudah lama tidak dia gerayangi—mesum memang, baru dua puluh empat jam sudah dibilang lama.

_Uhuuuuum~ benar–benar happy end~_

"Akashi–kun. Aku belum menerimamu kembali, jadi tolong lepaskan tangan mesummu itu dari bokongku."

Ah, mungkin tidak akan benar–benar _happy end _selama Seijuurou belum bisa melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan ayah–ibu diatas ranjang.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N : **Iya pendek. Iya _cliffhanger. _Saya sengaja memutus adegan mereka sampai disini, karena saya tidak ingin membatasi imajinasi para pembaca~ setelah adegan ini terserah imajinasi kalian mau Akashi akhirnya nikah beneran sama Furihata dan mengalami _happy ending _atau Furihata ketemu seme lain dan lebih milih sama seme itu daripada nerima cincin dari Akashi #digaplokAFl

Yah~ itu saja dari saya untuk ff kali ini~ sampai ketemu di ff lain~

_Sidoarjo, 16 Maret 2015. 9:35p.m_


End file.
